softlaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Level Laser Wiki
Welcome to the Low Level Laser Wiki ''' __TOC__ This Wiki serves as an information hub of resources (studies, websites, news articles, testimonials) related to human well-being utilizing Low Level Laser (light) Therapy, one of the most important developments in health science since penicillin. Low Level Laser Therapy (LLLT), also known as "cold laser therapy", Biostimulation, or Photobiomodulation, focuses on solving cellular cause of medical problems, helping the mitochondria produceATP (cellular energy). Low Level Lasers have been in over 3000 published laboratory studies and are already proven in double blind controlled clinical trials. Doctors from almost every field of medicine use them, but so can you! '''There is no downside to this technology. You can: * Get treated by a licensed professional and save money spent on harmful medications. *''Treat yourself in the comfort of your home with an easy to use, hand held device. '' *''Heal in a noninvasive, safe process, with no side effects.'' *''Increase energy, reduce pain, improve mood, treat a wide variety of illnesses.'' *''Prevent needless surgeries and stop chronic and acute suffering.'' ---- What's New There's no reason to be afraid of Swine Flu if you have a low level laser. Soft lasers have been effective in the elimination of viruses in the bloodstream AND boosting the immune system. See the article below on Swine Flu and visit the Soft Laser Blog. In The News *NASA: Light emitting diodes bring relief to young cancer patients A device using specialized light emitting diodes, based on NASA technology for plant growth in space, is continuing to show promise as a treatment to aid healing of bone marrow transplant patients. *Acupuncture Without Needles: Cold Laser Successfully Relieves Pain - and Needle Anxiety Acupuncture Without Needles: Cold Laser Successfully Relieves Pain - and Needle Anxiety] NEW YORK, Oct. 22 /PRNewswire/ -- Acupuncture is widely acclaimed for relieving pain. However, many people would rather endure the crushing pain of migraine headaches than face their fear of needles. Nicholas C. Steadman, L.Ac., who practices acupuncture in New York City, claims to have erased that barrier with the use of cold laser acupuncture. More articles in the news. About Low Level Lasers * History, How Soft Lasers Work, Clinical Applications, Lasers in Medicine. * The Research section has a plethora of medical studies confirming the effectiveness of low level laser technology. Articles *Swine Flu *Laser your Water! *NASA NASA Photos *Bear Cub Saved by South Dakota Doctor's Invention *Shedding Light on Macular Degeneration *Shedding Light on Insomnia *Cancer patient recovers after injection of immune cells *Shedding Light on Diabetes *Shedding Light on Autism More Articles Research Read the latest laser research studies. Testimonials Add your experience with low level lasers. Click here to get to the Testimonials page. In presenting the following case studies, we intend only to show the general healing capabilities of soft lasers, and do not imply or suggest any human claims. Testimonials represent the experiences and opinions of the individual, and are not offered as cures, prescriptions, diagnoses. The Low Level Laser Wikia assumes no responsibility in the correct or incorrect use of this information, and no attempt should be made to use any of this information as a form of treatment without the approval and guidance of your doctor. Your results may vary from those of the individuals providing these testimonials. Links Click here to be linked to the links. Elecromagnetic-Related Health Modalities Electromagnetic-Related Health Modalities from PESWIKI.com - Peswiki is the best source on the web for news about green technologies. See Also The Low Level Laser Wiki also explores other areas of bio-energetics including technologies like SCENAR, and other electromagnetic inventions. This includes human powered healing methods, such as Reiki, Chi Gong, Rising Star and Johrei. Category:links Category:Browse